Every one wants America
by AnimeNerd47
Summary: England(Arthur) is staying at America's(Alfred)house and France(Francis) shows up catching them doing some thing. Hey who dose not like a good threesome? AmericaXEnglandXFrance


Heyo! Ok I have been writing really bad stuff lately so... I'm dropping long stories for a wile and doing some one shots to help me get better at writing. So Ya! Enjoy and tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Hetalia.

UK X U.S. (I live in the U.S.! That's right I'm an American! USA! USA!)

...

"Slow down America! I can't keep up!" Britain wined as he pulled on his brothers arm who was walking to fast. England had decided to visit America. They had been sight seeing all day and now they where heading off back to America's house.

"Oh come on dude! We're almost there!" America exclaimed as he dragged Britain along. England groaned for his feet ached from walking around the country side of New York all day.

Five minuets later they reached the house. And just as soon as America opened the door England ran inside and literally fell onto the couch.

America sat him up and sat next to him. "Man your tired. You should go take a nap while I make dinner." England groaned and flopped on to America's lap and wrapped his arms around the American's waist.

"But I want to spend so time with you." He wined. A shiver went down Alfred's spine.

"Hey." His face blushed pink. "I thought you where tired." America said. Arthur chuckled.

"I am, I just want to snuggle with you." Alfred's face turned bright red. And England fell asleep. America like to feel England's warmth.

Arthur shivered, and on instinct Alfred took off his jacket and put it on Britain.

"America is mine." He mumbled in his sleep. His arms tightened around Alfred's waist. America chuckled 'He's probably dreaming of fighting with France.' America yawned, and his eyes grew heavy as he fell asleep.

{ Time skip of... Bubbles!}

There was a knock at the door. America completely for got that Germany and Italy were coming over for dinner. He gently unwrapped England's arms from his waist and laid his head on the couch.

He ran over to the door and opened it. "Feliciano, Ludwig! Welcome how are you." America said with a smile.

"Ve are good. Vhat took you so long." Germany asked.

"Ya what took you so long. Ludwig here was about to bust down the door." Italy said. England rolled off the couch an walked over to the door were they all stood inside by the door. He sat up on his knees and hugged America's waist.

"Vhat is going on here!?" Germany yelled.

Italy gasped. "Are they in love too. Way!" Italy exclaimed.

America looked shocked. "No it's not what it looks like dudes." He looked down at England, America's face turned bright red. "Arthur what are you doing!" England looked up at America. His green eyes filled with lust.

Germany sensed what was about to happen so he grabbed Italy and ran out the door. (He told Italy that they would go back tomorrow and tonight they would make pasta.)

England still held onto America. He saw the look of confusion on his face. So England grabbed the collar of America's shirt and pulled him to the floor. America fell onto of England straddling his hips. And there lips clashed together.

America pulled away for air. He smirked. "How about we take this to the bed room." He whispered into Britain's ear. A shiver went down his spine.

"Didn't I teach you not to be a tease." England said and he grinned his hips against America's. Lust over came him and he claimed England's lips in a short kiss that quickly turned hot. Alfred nibbled England's bottom lip asking for entrance. England parted his lips, America's tung explored every inch.

England pushed America on to his back not breaking the kiss. Now it was England straddling America's hips. They broke away for air again panting. Arthur put his lips on Alfred's and tugged on the bottom of his shirt, America lifted his arms up and England pulled his shirt off.

Just then France burst in. "Hey Alfred I..." He was holding a cake and as soon as he saw the two on the floor he dropped it. " Y... You where about to claim Alfred." He stammered.

England jumped up and helped America to his feet. "Well yes I was." America pouted. The two countries noticed.

"What's wrong Al?" They asked in unison. America squirmed in his spot. 'Dam he looks cute... I think I have an idea.' The Brit thought. 'Man America is hot. I don't think I can hold back any more.' The French man thought.

England leaned closer to France. "I have a plan." He whispered. "But I don't think either of us like it." England whispered the rest of the plan into the French man's ear.

'What are they talking about over there' America thought as he squirmed uncomfortably. 'I'm dieing over here.'

"Ok." England said when he was done telling France the plans that he reluctantly agreed to. "Follow us." He said. They both grabbed America's hands and lead him through his house to a bed room.

"This is Canada's room." America said. They shoved him first then came in them selfs and locked the door. There eyes filled with lust meet the confused blue ones. "Hey guys this just got really weird." America said backing up. He felt the edge of the bed and fell back onto it. Britain and France ran up to him and jumped on him. Each straddling one leg pinning him to the bed. America squirmed. "Haha ok not funny dudes now get off..." He was cut off by England's lips pressing into his. It quickly became a heated wet kiss.

When Britain broke away France took his place. The light kiss on the lips turned into a heated French kiss. When the kiss broke everyone was just in there flag colored boxers. (America had American flag boxers, England's were the British flag, and France's were the French flag.) All three stood up and France and England began to grind on both sides of America who let out loud moans at each touch. They were hitting all his sweet spots.

"Too many close!" America complained as he striped off his boxers reveling his huge bulge.

"I agree with Alfred. Too many close." England said and he took off his boxers exposing his bulge just a half of an inch smaller than America.

"Might as well take off mine to." France said as he slipped his off he had a huge bulge too.

America stuck his right into Britain and France stuck his into America. The two began to thrust. Moans and the sound of slapping skin went through the room.

"Um... D... Dudes... I think... I'm... Ahhhh" America moaned.

"Me... two!" France said.

"Ahhhh... Me... T... Three!" Britain yelled.

They all came at the same time. Britain's seed spraying them. They collapsed onto the bed. Panting.

England and France both snuggled up to America. "Well that was in tense." America said and they all drifted off to sleep.

...

The End! Ok that got a little weird... "..." Ok tell me what you thought and suggestions for another short story... Or if you just want to chat... Or ask me questions. So Ya BBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEE!


End file.
